Y tú de que vas
by Annbones
Summary: Intento de songfic. Porque siempre supo que él era "ese hombre". Muy, muy meloso.


Esta historia está dedicada a mi modelo de hombre ideal, mi abuelo, un hombre con mayusculas, porque gracias a él y a mi abuela que aprendí cómo es el amor verdadero, viendolos, con sus 52 años de estar juntos entre amigos, novios y matrimonio.

Así que aquí les dejo este, mi pequeño homenaje al amor incondicional, a esos hombres que son para 30, 40 o 50 años.

Aclaración: Se darán cuenta de que solo soy una argentina con mucha melancolía y mucha imaginación...

Una pequeña advertencia: Creo que me quedó muy meloso, si son muy sensibles no lo lean.

**Y tú de que vas**

- Amor, despierta, vamos - decía el agente Seeley Booth a su esposa la Dra. Temperance Brennan, mientras con suavidad le tocaba el hombro.

- Mmm... Seeley... qué pasa? - respondía ahora una legañosa antropologa, a pesar de eso la mujer más hermosa del mundo para su esposo.

- Tengo algo para ti - respondió el hombre, besandola con veneración mientras le ayudaba a ponerse una bata.

La Dra. Brennan sonrió, conocía bien a su esposo, miró el reloj, eran exactamente las 4:47 minutos de la madrugada...

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más  
>te elegiría sin pensarlo,<br>es que no hay nada que pensar.  
>que no existe ni motivo, ni razón<br>para dudarlo ni un segundo  
>por que tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón,<br>y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo._

- Feliz aniversario, amor... - se dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo ambos con toda su cara.

Los ex- compañeros, amigos, amantes, marido y mujer ahora desde hacía 30 años compartieron un beso que no tenía nada que envidiarle en amor y sinceridad al de aquella primera noche, cuando habían concebido a su hija mayor, Christine.

Tantisimas cosas habían compartido en ese tiempo, tanto había pasado... Ahora eran marido y mujer, exactamente desde hacía 30 años, la antropologa había aceptado finalmente casarse con el agente especial...

_Flashback_

Christine lloraba a pleno pulmón, estaba terminando de cortar los dientes y su madre observaba cómo su padre la mecía, hablandole suavemente al oído, logrando rápidamente calmar a la bebé.

- Booth... casemonos - propuso de pronto la antropologa.

- Eh... qué? - preguntó el agente totalmente confundido.

- Eres el mejor padre, el mejor esposo, compañero, amigo, hombre... Casemonos - repitió la mujer, con total convicción.

_Fin del flashback_

Y es que ambos habían apostado tanto por aquella relación, no sólo él como jugador, sino ella, dejando de lado su racionalidad, sus miedos, para lanzarse a la aventura de una vida compartida con aquel hombre.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,  
>hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,<br>y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
>Y tú de que vas<em>

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,  
>que no me pasas por el pensamiento,<br>y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
><em>

Su hija mayor Christine ya había cumplido 31 años, su hijo menor, Hank, ya tenía 27, Parker (el hijo del agente) se dirigía a los 40, y producto de su matrimonio el ex - ranger disfrutaba de dos hermosos nietos a los que enseñaba a jugar futbol cada domingo. Por supuesto, los niños también llamaban "Abuela Huesos" a la Dra. Brennan, y adoraban a la mujer que los recibía con las más ricas tartas en cada visita.

Pronto tendrían un tercer nieto, una niña esta vez, de su hija mayor, embarazada de ocho meses y medio.

Habían atravesado juntos tantas tormentas en la vida... Pero nunca dejaron de tener una charla sincera al final del día, cada uno exponiendo su punto de vista, con la flexibilidad necesaria para llegar juntos a un acuerdo, la racional y el intuitivo, la cientifica y el ex - militar.

De esa manera habían criado a sus hijos, haciendo juntos y junto a ellos cada paso del camino, sabiendo que a veces es necesario a veces sacrificar algo por la persona amada.

_Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será.  
>si necesito de tus besos pa´que pueda respirar,<br>y de tus ojos que van regalando vida,  
>y que me dejan sin salida,<br>y para que quiero salir,  
>si nunca he sido tan feliz<br>que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo_

La pareja bajó las escaleras de su casa tomados del brazo, era la costumbre de siempre, el brazo del otro era su apoyo y guía. Cierto es también que ahora, ambos cerca de los 70 años, era realmente un apoyo, como decía ella "la edad es influyente en la estabilidad", pero aunque caminaran perfecto, seguirían haciendolo del brazo.

En el amplio comedor de la hermosa casa, el agente había preparado la mesa especialmente para desayunar con su esposa. Un blanco mantel, el café con su especial aroma esparciendose por el aire, croissants, manteca, y varias delicias más para disfrutar juntos. Pero el centro de la mesa estaba ocupado por un enorme jarrón que aún sin contarlos, ella sabía que contenía exactamente 30 narcisos, sus flores favoritas, el homenaje de él a sus 30 años de amor.

Como habitualmente hacía, él se encargo de acercarle la silla para que se sentara, y luego se sentó a su lado.

- Parece increíble, cierto? - sonrió ella, mientras servía el café para los dos.

- Así es...- respondió él, aún conservaba esa sonrisa pícara que hacía al corazón de ella saltar - y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, mi querida Huesos, al final tuve razón... - concluyó guiñando un ojo.

- No tendría sentido que te objetara que me llames "MI" querida, cuando lo que me importa es que no logro entender en que tuviste razón, cierto? - interrogó ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Como toda respuesta, el agente se levantó para arrodillarse delante de su mujer, y le tomó la mano para besarla.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,  
>hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,<br>y todavía preguntas, si te quiero,  
>tú de que vas.<em>

- Creo que te di la prueba que necesitabas - susurró - ¿Soy o no soy ese hombre? - preguntó mirandola con seriedad.

- ¿Me quieres? - inquirió la mujer, con la misma expresión que la primera vez, en la charla que tuvieron luego de que le comunicara que estaba embarazada de Christine.

- Sabes que te amo - respondió él, exactamente con la misma convicción que hacía 30 años.

- Seeley... - la Dra. Brennan no podía ocultar su emoción, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas - Siempre lo fuiste... siempre supe que de una forma u otra, tú siempre serías "ese" hombre... el que me emborrachó para despedirme - sonrieron ambos con nostalgia - y también el que recibió una bala por mí - completó, apretando la mano de su marido entre las suyas.

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,  
>que no me pasas por el pensamiento,<br>y todavía preguntas si te quiero,_

La pareja permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sólo mirandose a los ojos, desde que se conocieron que podían perderse en la mirada del otro y encontrar aquello que estaban buscando aún sin reconocer que era.

_oh, y es que no ves que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti.  
>Si te he dado todo lo que tengo<br>hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
>y todavía preguntas si te quiero<br>tú de que vas_

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
>que no me pasas por el pensamiento<br>y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
>y tú de que vas.<em>

El sonido del teléfono vino a interrumpir aquel momento, haciendo a los esposos sobresaltarse.

Rapidamente la Dra. se puso de pie, y se dirigió a descolgar el aparato.

- Diga - respondió, mientras el agente se situaba a su lado, ambos pensando lo mismo, era una hora muy temprana para un llamado normal.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le diré enseguida,muchas gracias.

La mujer colgó, los ojos más llorosos aún que antes, y se volvió para mirar a su esposo y abrazarlo.

- Tenemos el mejor regalo de aniversario... nació hace media hora, y la llamarán Joy - sonrió feliz.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Hace rato que quería hacer esta historia, y no me terminaba de cuadrar, supongo que es un tema emocional...

Besos

Ana

PD: ¡Tengo internet en mi casa! Hoy es sábado, así que salgo, pero mañana tengo varias actualizaciones pendientes ;)


End file.
